Oh My God!
by musukocchi
Summary: Selama satu hari Shikamaru harus menderita karena sesuatu. Apakah itu? /AU/ShikaIno/Garing/Oneshot/ Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

| ShikaIno |

| AU | maybe OOC | Oneshot | Garing |

| Family | Humor |

| K+ |

| musuko-kun |

.

Sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Maaf bila mengecewakan.

Have a nice read!

.

* * *

**Oh My God!**

* * *

Duk…

Terlihat seorang pria berambut nanas terduduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di depan sebuah taman kecil di halaman belakang rumah.

"Huhh.." Pria tersebut menghembuskan nafas. Ia tampak lelah, keringatnya bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori. Ia menonggakkan kepalanya ke atas dan sorot pandang matanya tertuju pada langit-langit atap. Matanya mulai melayang-layang, rayuan angin sepoi-sepoi akhirnya berhasil menumbangkan matanya.

Boop…

Suara hantaman bola karet mainan mengenai kepala Shikamaru. Ia terkejut seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aduh…!" gerutu Shikamaru. Ia memandang di sekitarnya mencoba mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini. Matanya tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di bawah pohon di taman kecil tersebut. Seorang anak kecil yang mungil, mungkin umurnya masih 3 tahun.

Anak laki-laki itu memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan si rambut nanas, semua tampak jelas dari raut wajah mereka berdua. Shikamaru ingin sekali memarahi anak tersebut, tapi ia tak sampai hati mengkasari anak mungil itu.

"Papa… Minta bolanya…" Sahut kecil dari anak tersebut. Anak itu berlari menuju Shikamaru. Ia menyodorkan tangannya ke arah tangan Shkamaru yang sedang memegang bola karet itu.

Shikamaru tampak malas, ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan terduduk di kursi kayunya. "Lain kali, Shikano hati-hati mainnya ya? Jangan sampai kena papa, oke?" Ucap lembut dari Shikamaru sembari menyerahkan bola karet itu pada anaknya. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Shikano tersebut menerima dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Iya papa!" sahut sang anak. Anak itu kembali bermain di taman kecil tadi.

Pria nanas itu bangkit dan terbaring lemas di lantai kayu. Ia memandang kembali atap rumahnya. Ia mulai larut dalam fikirannya.

"Ternyata punya anak itu merepotkan, ya?" Shikamaru bergumam di dalam hati.

"Tangkap aku!"

"Tunggu!"

"Weekk…! Coba tangkap aku!"

Suara bising dua anak membuyarkan lamunannya. Shikamaru kembali tersentak. Tiba-tiba ada dua anak kecil sedang berlari di lantai dan tak sengaja memijak perut sang rambut nanas.

"Aduh!" rintih Shikamaru kesakitan. Ia langsung bangkit. Kedua anak yang berlarian tadi terhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"P…Papa? Papa tidak apa-apa kan?" Kedua anak itu datang menghampiri orang yang mereka sebut papa. Kedua anak berciri-ciri yang satu berambut hitam dan berumur sekitar 4 tahun, dan satu lagi seorang anak perempuan berambut krim berumur sekitar 3 tahun. Namun, anak-anak tersebut berbeda dengan anak sebelumnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum saat kedua anaknya bertanya. "Lain kali mainnya hati-hati, ya? Perut papa jadi sakit nih," Shikamaru berbicara lembut di depan kedua anak imut itu.

"Hehehe!" Anak-anak itu hanya tertawa cekikikan seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala, kemudian melanjutkan permainannya.

"Hufft… Susah juga menjaga anak-anak ini. Lama sekali sih mama kalian," Shikamaru bergumam lagi di dalam hati.

Belum lagi Shikamaru dapat bernafas lega, ia dikejutkan dengan tangan seseorang yang melingkar di lehernya. "Papa!" sapa anak kecil yang sepertinya masih berumur 1 tahunan. Anak lak-laki itu memeluk erat leher ayahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Shikamaru lemas. Mungkin ia dari tadi tak bisa beristirahat karena anak-anaknya yang pecicilan.

"Chiku mau minum cucu…" ucap lembut dari anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak itu masihlah polos, dia belum dapat mengucapkan huruf S dengan benar.

"Hah? Shiku mau minum susu? Susu kalengan mau kan?"

"Endak-endak! Chiku mau minum cucu kayak punya mama!" rengek sang anak. Shikamaru mulai kelihatan bingung, sepertinya semua anaknya hari ini benar-benar membuat dia kacau. Ia terpaksa menjaga 5 anaknya sendirian, karena sang ibu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

"T-tapi papa tidak punya yang kayak mama!". Shiku mulai kelihatan kecewa. Mukanya mulai memasang wajah merengut, kristal putih mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Anak tersebut akhirnya menangis dan bergulingan di lantai. Shikamaru kelihatan stres, ia mencoba membujuk anaknya yang baru menginjak 1 tahun 5 bulan itu.

"Duh…! Sayang, tunggu mama pulang ya? Papa tidak bisa kasih," bujuk sang ayah. Namun, Shiku tetap saja menangis dan menggeliat-geliat di lantai.

"Endak! Endak! Chiku mau cekalang!" teriak Shiku. Shikamaru lalu menggendong anaknya dan memeluknya. Tapi sang anak masih saja menggeliat.

"Oke oke! Nih biar papa kasih! Tapi jangan salahkan papa ya kalau Shiku nggak puas," seru Shikamaru. Kemudian anaknya berangsur-angsur diam. Shikamaru tampak berpose sweatdrops. Ia lalu membuka bajunya dan bersiap-siap berpose seperti emak-emak. "Ini…" lanjutnya.

"Ueekk… Endak enak!" cetus sang anak. Wajah Shikamaru tampak gusar.

"Kan udah papa bilang. Gak enak kan?" balas sang ayah. Shiku mulai tampak kecewa lagi.

"Chiku mau cama mama!" rengek Shiku lagi. Shikamaru sudah tampak pasrah. Ia capek harus menjaga kelima anak-anaknya ini.

Oek… oek…!

Belum lagi Shiku berhasil ditangani, suara rengekan bayi terdengar. Sudah diduga, pasti anak terakhirnya akan terbangun. Ya, anaknya yang baru berusia empat bulanan akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya di atas ayunan. Shikamaru langsung melepas Shiku dari gendongannya dan berlari menuju anak terakhirnya itu.

"Cup cup cup! Jangan nangis ya sayang!" Shikamaru mengambil anaknya yang bernama Inoe dari ayunan dan menggendongnya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat sang anak agar tak menangis lagi. "Heh? Apa ini?" Shikamaru terkejut saat menyentuh bagian pantat sang anak. Ia kemudian mencium tangannya, bekas memegang pantat sang anak. "Huek… ternyata pup!" Shikamaru kesal dan kelihatan jijik saat mencium bau menyengat di tangannya. Ternyata anak perempuannya itu bangun karena buang air besar.

Anaknya kelihatan tertawa kecil melihat ayahnya itu bergumam sendiri. "He…" tawa manis dari sang anak sambil mengemut jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, ternyata kamu senang melihat papamu ini menderita," geram sang ayah. Kemudian Shikamaru membawa sang anak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti popoknya. "Hueekk…" Shikamaru hampir muntah karena tak tahan mencium bau menyengat dari pup sang anak. Penuh perjuangan bagi Shikamaru untuk mengganti popok anaknya. Setelah berhasil, ia menggendong anaknya dan membawa keliling-keliling rumah sembari menyanyikan lagu nina bobo agar sang anak tidur. "Nina bobo… oh… nina bobo… kalau Inoe gak bobo digigit nyamuk…" senandung pelan dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Fiuh… akhirnya tidur juga kau nak," lepas lega dari Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menidurkan anaknya di ayunan. Sang anak kelihatan imut saat tertidur, ia mengompeng jarinya.

Shikamaru kemudian menatap jam dinding. Ternyata sudah waktunya anak-anaknya tidur. "Anak-anak! Ayo tidur!" teriak Shikamaru. Tetapi anak-anaknya masih kelihatan asyik bermain di taman, sedangkan anaknya yang bernama Shiku masih menangis di lantai. "Huuft…" Shikamaru melepas nafas.

"Siapa yang duluan kemari papa kasih lollipop!" seru sang ayah. Keempat anaknya tertuju pada ayahnya, mereka berlari menuju sang ayah tak terkecuali Shiku yang masih merengek.

"Aku! Aku! Aku duluan!" sahut anak-anaknya. Anak-anaknya mengelilingi sang ayah. "Mana pa, mana pa?" Tanya mereka.

"Sekarang semuanya tidur dulu ya? Nanti kalau sudah bangun, papa kasih masing-masing empat! Oke?"

"Oke!"

Teng tong…

Cekrek…

"Mama pulang!" sahut seorang wanita saat memasuki rumah. Tangan wanita itu penuh dengan kantong belanjaan. Dilihatnya ruang tamu penuh dengan anaknya yang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum lebar, sepertinya tugas yang diberikannya kepada sang suami berhasil dikerjakan dengan baik.

Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaan dan melanjutkan jalannya ke halaman belakang. Di lantai terlihat suaminya sedang tergolek lemas. Wanita itu lalu terduduk di samping sang suami.

"Kau sudah pulang ya Ino?" Shikamaru membuka matanya dan melirik kea rah istrinya tersebut.

"Selamat ya pa! Kamu berhasil menjaga anak-anak dan mengurus mereka saat aku pergi ke Mall." Ino tersenyum dan mengelus-elus lembut kening Shikamaru.

"Hah? Apa? Kamu pergi ke Mall? Bukannya ke pasar? Pantas saja kau pulang lama!" Shikamaru terlihat kesal.

"Hihihi… maaf ya pa! Habisnya selama aku jadi ibu, aku tak pernah main-main ke Mall! Tapi aku kagum dengan ayah, bisa merawat anak-anak kita yang lasak itu!" Ino mengangkat kepala Shikamaru dan menggolekkannya di pahanya, lalu mengelus kening suaminya itu.

"Mama lagi yang hebat! Selama ini sabar menghadapi anak kita yang kayak setan itu," sahut pelan Shikamaru.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Selesai! #dancegaje

Waduh, ficnya gaje dan garing ya? Gomen ya kalau iya. *pundung di kamar*

Musu berterima kasih kepada minna-san yang sudah mau membacanya. #bows

Dan ga bosan-bosannya, saya ingin bilang review? \\(`3`)/

**Arigatou** ^.^


End file.
